Swallowed Pride
by lamegay
Summary: In the wake of Lily's accident Connie decides that perhaps Rita was right after all and the working hours she'd given might be too much. Will be Freechamp
1. Chapter 1

"Rita, a word." It was first thing in the morning and after the day they'd had before Rita really didn't need whatever attitude Connie was undoubtedly going to give her. Still she followed her to her office without question, it was better to bicker - and yes she knew they were bickering despite both being adults – in the privacy of her office rather in front of the other staff and patients.

"Sit, please," Connie gestured to the seat on the other side of her desk.

"What's this about?" Rita asked as she took the seat.

Connie didn't reply verbally and preferred to hand her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked as she tore the envelope open.

"A new rota." It was at this point that Rita realised that underneath her makeup she looked more tired than usual. She hid it well but her eyes looked more sunken and the bags underneath slightly larger. "After yesterday's… incident I thought it best that-" she began before sighing and looking down briefly.

"What?"

"I," Connie sighed again as if the exchange was physically taxing her. "Apologise."

There was a pause

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for my behaviour."

Rita didn't respond, instead preferring to review Connie's new proposed rota. If she was being honest it was better, even bordering on _good_. Of course the hours would still be tough, that was a given it came with the job, they all knew that, but at least these hours wouldn't be impossible. She'd have to let Lily know.

To break the pause Connie cleared her throat and Rita looked up. "I thought it would be in the ED's best interests if I consulted you on the new rota before implementing it."

"Well," Rita put the rota on the desk, "it's certainly an improvement," her voice, as it always was when talking to the consultant, was clipped. She got up to leave and took the rota with her saying, "I'll let everyone know," before leaving.

Rita closed the office door behind her and let out a deep breath. Lofty shot her a look that suggested he thought she was in trouble with Connie. Again. She beckoned him over and leaned against the counter. "What do you think of this?" she handed him the envelope.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows went comically far up his forehead. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, she must have finally come to her senses. She did apologise to me though."

"Shut up." There were only so many unlikely events in one day and Loft couldn't accept that Mrs. Beauchamp changed the rota _and_ apologised to Rita in such a small space of time. In fact he never thought that she'd ever apologise to her.

Rita took the new rota back and put it in the envelope. "Between you and me I don't think she's had much sleep," she said tapping the paper with her free hand.

"She looked the same to me. You're probably imagining it."

"No, no I don't think so."

"Anyway, you should probably put that up somewhere so everyone knows. Call Lily too, she'll be glad to hear about this."

"I was planning to."

* * *

The day went, after its surprisingly good start, very smoothly which was a blessing in the ED so everyone who wasn't on call went out for a celebratory take-out.

"Rita, you alright you look a bit out of it?" Robyn said after she'd been staring into space for about a minute.

"What? Oh right, no I'm fine." Her chin still rested on her hand and she still looked deep in thought though.

Dixie snapped her fingers in front of Rita's face to snap her out of her daze. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" probed Robyn.

"Why would Connie bother apologising? Her changing the rota would have made her point but I, I don't know, I didn't expect her to swallow her pride and apologise to anyone if she didn't have to, let alone apologise to _me_."

Dixie's eyebrows quirked and she had a sneaking suspicion something else was afoot that was causing her friend to react so oddly to something that was quite clearly very good for everyone in the ED. "You're acting like this is a bad thing."

"Yeah, I don't think Mrs. Beauchamp has ever apologised to anyone in her life."

Rita picked at her food, maybe she was just overthinking it. Still it was progress and constantly being at the throat of the clinical lead.

* * *

A/N- So I'll do my level best to keep this updated because I honestly really love this pair. Side note: Connie arrested for murder? Holy cow


	2. Chapter 2

The following day didn't go as smoothly as the previous. They were still a doctor short with Lily being on leave and there had been a pile up with god-knows how many patients in critical condition.

Even with the new rota doctors and nurses were working overtime without breaks to provide care for everyone who needed it. And Connie still looked knackered.

Honestly Rita didn't know how she did it. For all their dislike of each other she was fairly sure there was some degree of mutual respect and she knew if she worked as hard as she thought Connie was at the moment she would probably have to move into the on call room on a permanent basis just to get a half-decent amount of sleep. Still she thought it was strange that nobody else thought that she looked tired but Rita was _sure _she was.

"Rita." It was Connie and she was taking a patient to be treated. There were no other free nurses. Naturally she assisted.

"James Grier. Thirty-two, diabetic, wasn't wearing his seatbelt when he was involved in the crash, severe head trauma, broken ribs and suspected internal haemorrhaging and possible organ damage we'll need to get a CT as soon as. Lucid at scene has been falling in and out of consciousness since." Rita didn't respond but she took everything in and focused her immediate attention on James.

"James? James can you hear me sweetheart? We're going to need to get you scanned but first can you tell me where it hurts?" He only groaned in response.

"I'm sedating."

The man coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Connie, it's coming from his lungs."

"Could be a pulmonary contusion. We need that CT soon," Connie said evenly as she lifted his blood stained shirt. "Looks like superficial lacerations from shrapnel from the crash." Connie felt his ribs for his fractures while Rita prepared to intubate. She looked at Rita and shook her head, "broken is too gentle a word."

"Alright James we're going to have to ask you to stay as still as you can."

Connie looked at the screen. "BP dropping. Check his pupils."

"Dilated, unresponsive."

"I don't like the look of that head injury."

"We need to get him to theater now."

"I'm going to intubate, ready?"

"Prepped."

* * *

Connie passed Rita as she was leaving. "Rita," she said to grab her attention. "You did well today," she tried to sound as unpatronising as possible, she was being sincere. But Rita still thought that there was something off about the praise, like it was something she struggled to say. It was nice to be appreciated though, and this time Connie hadn't actually done anything out of line this time as opposed to the other day when she tried to tell her that they'd worked well together. They had, it was true, but even Connie had to admit that Rita was justified in her anger.

"You could try saying that a little less like a school teacher. But thank you."

Connie smirked. "You could try sounding a little more grateful when you get a compliment."

"They _are_ few and far between."

She smirked again, almost bordering on a smile, before making to leave.

"Wait," she began in a hushed tone, making sure nobody else would hear her concerns, "it's not my place to say but-"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't say anything," she interrupted, neither was sure if the venom in her tone was intentional or habitual.

Rita ignored her and carried on anyway, "-try to get some sleep, for your own sake."

Connie frowned, pursed her lips, and nodded. "Thank you."

After she'd left Rita muttered to herself, "nice one, that wasn't awkward at all."

* * *

A/N- these chapters are really short. I think the next one will be longer though. At the very least short chapters mean quicker updates (in theory) so there's that! Thanks for reading please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

The ED was running smoother than it had in a while and they all put it down to the fact that they actually had a bit of time to rest, even if it was only a fifteen minute break.

And, to each of their credits Connie and Rita did try to keep biting comments to a minimum.

"Tell me, did you actually go to medical school?"

"Good question. Do patients often complain about your bedside manner or are they too intimidated?"

"I fail to see how that's an insult."

Exchanges like that had become the norm and, if nothing else, served to entertain any staff present for the micro-arguments and only slightly dampen Rita's self-esteem. Best of all however was the fact that nobody felt that Rita was at any risk of losing her job as a result of a clinical lead's temper tantrum.

"So," Lofty began, accompanied by Robyn, "now that's you're all buddy-buddy with Connie-"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no. And I'm not 'buddy-buddy' with Connie."

"Glad to see we agree on something Sister Freeman," Connie said without looking up from paperwork or missing a beat as she walked past and into her office. Honestly for someone who wore heels everyday she could move quicker and quitter than every other member of staff on the ED.

Rita pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at Lofty who only shrugged and grinned sheepishly while Robyn swatted his arm with the back of her hand, holding back a laugh.

"You know you've probably put me in her bad books again."

"Sorry."

"But," Robyn interjected teasingly, "you're agreeing on something."

"Aren't there any patients you need to see?" She sounded exasperated but she appreciated the fact that they we're willing to inject at least a bit of humour into day to day life at the ED. Even at her expense.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly but, to the nurse's dismay, it was absolutely tipping it down with rain. Perhaps she should have checked the forecast… And if it couldn't be any worse Connie saw her staring out at the rain on her way to her own car.

"Is something the matter?" she said in a tone resembling concern.

Rita turned her head to answer. "I walked here this morning."

"Perhaps you should have checked the forecast." Rita clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to prevent her boss from seeing them roll.

"Yeah. Perhaps I should've."

Connie made to leave again but hesitated.

"What?"

"Do you need a lift?" Rita hated how she sounded like she was struggling to be nice. If their positions were reversed she would at least try not to sound as if the slightest kindness didn't hurt her.

She looked at the rain again.

"Rita? It's polite to answer you know."

Dejectedly she sighed. "Please."

That surprised her, Connie half, no more than half, expected her to refuse the offer and she herself wasn't sure if she'd meant it or was simply extending an offer of good will. Still, she lead her to her car and unlocked the passenger door for her.

They left the car park and both of them hoped that as few people as possible saw them.

"You're going to have to give me directions you know," she said as she clipped in her seat belt.

Rita looked at the floor as the car started, hesitant to look at her would-be saviour from the rain. "How do you drive in heels?" she said to break what was sure to become an uncomfortable silence.

If she weren't so focused on the road (more so than she usually was when driving) she would have given her the most incredulous look. "What? And I still need directions."

"How do you drive in heels?" she repeated.

"Like this?" Connie didn't know how to respond to such a, quite frankly, odd question.

"Left here, then right after the second road," Rita said, now looking up and out of the windscreen. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have a feeling you'd catch something in this weather."

"Oh you do care," she said sarcastically.

"No, it's just the sort of thing you'd do to spite me."

"Yes Connie, my day to day life revolves around what I can do to inconvenient you next." Her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm aware of that already. Shit."

Rita almost had to do a double take. "What?"

"I missed the turn because you distracted me."

"There we go. Always blaming someone else, nothing is ever your fault." Rita huffed like a petulant child.

"It _was_ your fault."

She huffed and threw her arms out of their crossed state and this time Rita didn't try to hide her eye-roll. "Just drop me off here."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll freeze."

"What and you don't want to be held accountable?"

"That too."

"'Too'?"

"Look, I'm only going to say this once and it's only because here I'm certain nobody else is going to hear me." They hadn't passed another road since she'd missed the one she'd been told to stop at. "Christ Rita where is the next turn in?"

"No, please, I'm waiting on bated breath."

Connie glared at her, briefly taking her eyes off the road. She weighed it up and the risk created by a lapse in concentration was worth it at this point. "I think you have the potential to become a fine nurse and you're an asset to the department."

"And?"

"I've already apologised to you if that's what you want. I'm not inclined to repeat myself."

The compliment had made Rita cocky, but she quickly sobered. "So you really aren't going to sack me?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far. Maybe just less of an active effort." She smirked and glanced at the woman in her passenger seat who was now trying not to smile with relief.

Eventually she did manage to turn around and arrive at the road her passenger had specified. She slowed down. "Which is yours?"

"It's alright, I can walk from here."

"You'll get soaked." Connie rarely left any room for argument and this was no different.

"It's this one."

"Big for just one person," she said off-hand, not realising how snobbish she'd sounded.

"I lived here with Mark."

"Oh."

"Uh."

"You can get out now."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Connie waited for her to get inside before she drove off, that was the polite thing to do wasn't it?

With how wet her hair was from just walking from the car to her door she was glad she hadn't walked home, it was lucky Connie had been at the right place at the right time. Ha! Lucky to cross paths with the woman who'd made it her goal to make her life just that much harder than it needed to be. It was nice of her though, she didn't even have to ask if she was alright but she did, but she put that down to professional courtesy- despite that being something she seemed to lack in.

She needed a drink and a good rest. Strangely, she hoped that Connie was heeding her advice and had been getting enough rest herself. She looked less tired at least.

* * *

A/N- so a longer chapter this time! Nice! I'm really having fun with this and I have plans, I'll be honest and say I'm not sure how long this will be I just hope you like it and stay for the ride! All reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

After about a week or two one Charlie Fairhead happened to see the Clinical Lead while getting a much needed (and deserved) coffee. "Connie."

"Charlie."

He stopped, he had planned on going to the break room but having a chat with Connie would have been time just as well spent. "I've been meaning to thank you."

"What for?"

"You know what for."

She looked annoyed. "If you're referring to the new rota then-"

He cut her off, but gently so he didn't give her a reason to get angry and take it out on the staff, he'd feel awful if he incurred the wrath of one Connie Beauchamp and someone else had to take it. "No, but thanks for that too."

"Then what-"

"You've not been on Rita's back so much." She rolled her eyes. "Or anyone else's for that matter."

"Yes, well, I haven't had reason to."

"She's a good nurse." She huffed and crossed her arms, holding her coffee by the rim of the cup. "Connie."

"Yes, fine, she's a great nurse Charlie, is that all you wanted?"

"I said good."

'Bastard,' she thought. He smiled at her before leaving and she exhaled an exasperated huff of air, it was hard to be mad at Charlie. He was older and wiser than her, though the latter she was far more hesitant to admit, and she respected him. That and he was a genuinely good man. Still, her jaw tensed and she glared holes into the back of his head. Much as she liked Charlie in that very moment she was vexed by the fact that she'd accidentally praised the nurse who she really did not like more than necessary and he was probably going to tell her. Of course Rita _was_ great nurse, as she'd just inadvertently admitted, but she didn't want anyone knowing she thought highly of her, especially if it meant going back on all of their arguments. A part of her wanted to say something snide to make up for it but the more mature and rational part told her that she was acting like a child.

"Mrs. Beauchamp, suspected heart attack on the way if you're free."

"I'm not the only one with heart experience here you know," she snapped. Then she sighed and looked at her coffee, suddenly she didn't fancy it anymore. "I'll handle it."

"If you're not gonna finish that-"

"No. You can't."

The staff around her weren't sure whether to laugh at Connie's spitefulness or to stand with mouths agape. The second option was probably safer, she'd be less likely to lash out at shock than from laughter.

"Charlie, good to see you again, heart attack on the way. You're with me."

Cal overheard and, with a crooked grin he thought looked charming, "I could assist."

"No Dr. Knight, we don't require any of your 'assistance'."

Ethan smiled at his brother only to receive a patronising glare.

Rita overheard too and stifled a grin, Connie's biting comments could be funny when she wasn't the one on the receiving end.

"Riiiita. How about you?" he asked a little too loudly.

"No, but you can try doing your job and treat your patients. Good idea, hm?" Rita said with a smile

It was Connie's turn to smirk, something Charlie didn't ignore.

"What?"

"Nothing, just didn't think you liked her."

"I don't, but I'm even less fond of Dr. Knight."

"Something you two have in common then."

"Can we focus on the incoming patient Nurse Fairhead?"

As timing would have it said patient was wheeled in by the paramedics. Connie and Charlie joined them on either side of the gurney.

"This is Louise Graham-"

Connie took a quiet, but sharp, intake of breath when she saw her. "She's a child-

Dixie continued, "sixteen years old-"

"Sixteen?!" It was Charlie's turn to sound surprised. He tsked and shook his head.

"Suspected substance abuse induced heart attack."

Now she was glad it was her on this case and not someone else. She listened to her heart. "Definitely hypertension, not that there was much doubt. I want beta blockers and morphene for the pain. I doubt we'll need to but I want to avoid going to theatre as much as possible with this one."

"Dixie, do we have any family we can call."

"None yet, her friend called and told us what we needed, we don't have any other ID."

"Lift," Connie prompted when they got her to a bed.

* * *

A/N- you'll have to forgive this chapter it literally only exists to fill a gap because I've written quite a bit for when things actually start to happen. Also thanks a bunch for the great reviews I've gotten! I'm so glad you're enjoying this


	5. Chapter 5

Rita took out her phone looking out at the weather. Her car had broken down and she'd had to walk to work since the beginning of the week. The sky was grey and the wind was practically howling. God she hated winter.

"Do you own a car?"

"In for repairs," she shrugged and faced her in full. It was weird not looking at her without a look of contempt on either of their faces. Well, the was still a bit of one on Connie's but Rita chalked that up to Connie being Connie and that, just because they weren't at each other's throats, they weren't terribly fond of one another. "I'll get the bus home."

"There isn't a bus stop near your house."

"How do you know?"

"I remember."

She knitted her brows together and crossed her arms. "You were paying that much attention?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just don't recall seeing a bus stop anywhere near your road."

"It's why I need my car."

"Do you want another lift home?"

"And owe you again?" She just realised how much she had to look up at Connie and it was becoming embarrassing.

"No." She pursed her lips and looked around before crossing her arms. They were effectively mirroring each other at this point aside from Connie's gaze being downcast to look at her colleague and Rita's neck cricked back. "Do you want me to drive you home again or not?"

Rita nodded and followed behind her, mentally blocking out the clicking of Connie's heels on the concrete.

Connie pulled up at Rita's home. The journey was made in silence and she hadn't missed the turn as she did before.

Rita unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door but hesitated before getting out.

"Is something the matter?" Connie turned to her, one eyebrow slightly raised.

She drummed her fingers on her lap. "Do you want to come in? As thanks for giving me a lift."

"Again."

"Yeah."

"You didn't offer last time."

"It was tipping it down, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to get out."

"Fair point."

"Well?"

Connie sighed and undid her own seatbelt, prompting Rita to leave herself.

The pair walked towards the house, Rita in front so she could unlock the door and hold it open. "Give me your coat, I'll hang it up," she said after taking her own off and extending her arm for her guest to pass her her coat.

"Thank you."

There was no question that it was awkward but both were too stubborn to admit it, they were going to pretend they were at ease.

"Tea?"

"Please."

Rita boiled the kettle and took out a mug. "Sugar?"

"One."

"Milk?"

"No. Thank you."

While the kettle boiled Rita poured herself a glass of wine, she didn't care if Connie was judging her it was the end of a long day and she wanted to relax. "I'd have offered you a glass but you've got to get home."

"I know."

They locked eyes for a moment and the awkward air that had begun to recede returned like a heavy fog. The kettle finished boiling with a loud click that made Rita jump. She poured the drink and slid it over to Connie. She was careful to avoid coming into contact with her, she was painfully aware of how much more uncomfortable the exchange would be if they did.

"You alright Connie, you look like you're about to be sick?"

"Rude."

"I'm being serious, are you okay?"

Without even taking a sip of her own drink Connie placed the mug on the counter and took Rita's glass and finished it off. "I'm fine."

"What are you do-"

She was cut off by Connie kissing her and, loathe herself for it as she did, she didn't have a single complaint. Every rational part of their minds practically screamed that they stop whatever mistake they were in the midst of making but they ignored rationality and continued.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Connie breathed.

Rita rolled her eyes and pulled down on the taller woman's collar so they could carry on before either came to their senses. "You started it."

"You let me."

"And you started it."

Connie opened her mouth to say something but found herself cut off by Rita's hands peeling off her clothes with far less hesitation than one might expect from someone who allegedly hated her.

"Don't give me that look, if this wasn't your intention then you would have stopped me."

"Believe me, this wasn't my intention." She ignored how it seemed, but she really didn't come with any thought of anything like this happening. She didn't even anticipate being invited in. Who could've known that they'd bump into each other on their ways home too.

"Then why haven't you stopped me?"

"Shut up Rita," she snapped before kissing her much more fiercely than before and only partly to get her to stop talking.

* * *

A/N- I've had this part written for a while and I'm so glad to finally be able to post it. Big things (well, I like to think they're big) are coming. As always thank you for reading and reviews are super appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Her phone was entirely too bright for her dark-adjusted eyes and she had to squint in order to read the glowing white '03:00'. She got out of bed and put on what must have been Rita's dressing gown, tightening the belt as if wearing it would restore even a modicum of the modesty she'd lost. She was sure she looked like a fool, the sleeves were too short and the length of the garment on her made it look as if she were wearing a child's size, it probably fit Rita just fine however. "We shouldn't have done that," she said not expecting Rita to be awake or to respond.

"Connie, I'm not saying you're wrong but can we at least review tonight's poor choices when it's light out," came her drowsy reply. Connie noted that she didn't turn to face her.

"Rita," she paused, making sure she had her attention, "_we should not have done that_."

She sat up and finally looked at her, out of politeness or shame (neither was sure) Connie averted her gaze. "Come off it Beauchamp, at this point I think you can stand to look at me." Even so she drew her covers around herself uncomfortably tight. "If you're sneaking out could you at least do it quietly? Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"I wasn't going to sneak out, Rita."

Sobriety crashed down upon the blonde when she realised that they still had work tomorrow. "Shit, how are you getting to the hospital?"

"I drove us here, I'll take my car and _I'll_ call _you_ at taxi. I'll pay for the inconvenience."

"Won't people ask why I came to work in a taxi?"

"Tell them the truth."

"What?"

"That your car broke down. Not this. Obviously."

Rita rubbed her temples in an effort to keep a migraine at bay. "Connie we shouldn't have done this."

"I'd worked that out."

"Just to be clear, you aren't planning on using this against me are you?"

"That depends on how much you irritate me," she said borderline sweetly.

"Not the time for jokes."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Are you flirting?" Connie shot her a look. "Don't answer that, just, I'll tell everyone what happened tonight if you try and use this as levrage."

"I'd deny it."

"You're saying that they'd believe you over me on this?" If she wasn't mistaken she thought the brunette looked as if she was about to faint. "Come sit down." She did as she was told and held her head in her hands. Rita put a hand on her shoulder adopting the manner she used when comforting a distressed patient. "Connie?"

"_What_?" she snapped. Rita didn't move her hand.

"This doesn't leave this house, deal?"

"Deal. And I will hold you to that."

"Oh I don't doubt it."

"I won't say anything either."

"And here I thought you'd tell the entire hospital."

"I'd rather tell them I slept with Dr. Knight."

"Shut up Beauchamp." It was good to know she had a sense of humour at least.

Connie got back under the covers, still in Rita's dressing gown. There was a long period of silence. Rita saw the wall she was facing illuminated from the light of Connie's phone.

"Get off your phone, we have to be up soon. I guess your new rota didn't account for situations like this."

She glared at the now dark screen of her phone. "Let's just… let's just get some rest. My alarm goes off at six and we need as much sleep as we can after- after that."

* * *

The following morning was, in a word, problematic.

Connie had missed her alarm and Rita had forgotten to set hers in the… excitement… of the previous night. They'd woken up late without even enough time to eat (though neither really felt in the mood to). They avoided so much as looking at each other and eye contact was a definite no. What was convenient however was the fact that they worked well together, that neither could (or would) deny, meaning that they, while they were running behind a schedule Connie liked to stick to almost religiously, weren't in as much of a mess as they could have been.

Rita took out her phone. "What are you doing?" Connie said after neither had spoken since waking up. In Rita's bed.

"Calling a cab."

"No, it's far too late for that. Come on."

"What?"

"_Come on_."

"Connie you-"

"Rita if you want to get to the ED on time then is strongly suggest you take my limited time offer and get in my car."

She slumped and nodded, she didn't really think she had a choice.

Rita left her house and held the door open for Connie, eyes firmly affixed to the floor, before locking up. Connie avoided looking at her by occupying her attention with unlocking her car doors, not offering Rita the same courtesy she received.

"… So."

"Not a word."

Connie squeezed the wheel with her hands and her eyes shut. Rita found herself staring at this point.

"Have you changed clothes?"

"I keep another outfit in the car. I had to come out here in that ridiculous dressing gown."

"Implying it's my fault?"

Connie ignored her and adjusted her mirror. She thought she looked an absolute mess and, naturally, she blamed Rita.

After having wasted enough time as it was and their chances of arriving on time becoming ever thinner she put her foot down and drove as quickly as the speed limit would allow so it was quite a shock to her passenger when she made quite the abrupt stop before they'd quite reached the hospital.

"Out."

"What the hell Connie?"

"I will not have people see me coming to work with you, people will talk."

"Trust me, the last thing people will think it-"

"Don't even say it. It never happened."

"Whatever. Just try not to be a bitch today, I am really not I the mood for it."

She slammed the door behind her before Connie had a chance to be exactly what Rita had told her not to be.

In retrospect Rita regretted storming off, not because Connie deserved more resect- she was totally justified in her attitude, she just worried that she was going to take it out of the staff. She made a point of giving her best contemptuous look as the Mercedes passed her, had they not been so pissed off with one another Connie might have been almost proud.

She was going to have to try to come up with a decent excuse for being late, even if it was only by about five minutes thanks to Connie. Though she wouldn't have been late at all if Connie had just driven her all the way. She couldn't rightly complain, she probably would have done the same thing if she was the one driving.

* * *

A/N- I, personally really like this chapter. I just like the idea of their relationship, or the beginning of it at least, being rocky. Thanks for reading! Reviews are cool and appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Tess was the first person she saw when she made it in. Before she could open her mouth or even think of an excuse Tess motioned for her to stop talking. "Connie told us."

In her head Rita imagined that she must've become as pale as a sheet. If she was a patient she would have requested at least a few units of O-neg. She kept her voice low and even crouched a bit as if that would make others less likely to hear them, "_what_?"

"…That you were going to be late."

Tess's confusion calmed her. "She tell you why?"

"No. Said it was personal." Rita let out a breath of relief, of course Connie wasn't going to tell them. She was very surprised that she'd covered for her though. "Is something the matter?"

"You don't want to know." She was already walking to get changed.

Tess tossed a glance at the near-by Charlie who shrugged, holding his hands up warding off any questions. "Rita-"

"Tess, please." She waved her off without looking back.

Tess Looked at Charlie again who, as before, raised his hands.

As luck, or lack of thereof, would have it she ran into the very person who she'd planned on avoiding as much as possible for the foreseeable future. Even more so than she had been. "Connie," she said, glancing up. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand, balled into a fist, to her mouth.

"Sister Freeman," she replied dismissively.

Before she could step around her Rita cleared her throat, eyes darting between the incredibly fascinating floor and the clinical lead.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yes, about that," she said, rubbing her neck none too subtly. "D-do you have any make-up?"

If looks could kill, Rita, and probably everyone else in ED, would probably be, at best, in the morgue. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"A word?" Connie glared at her. "Please."

"This better be good," she muttered before leading her to her office.

Lofty and Robyn watched the quiet exchange and silently willed Rita to cause as little of a fuss as possible. "Not even in scrubs and she's in trouble."

"Your- your neck." She looked anywhere but at her and held the cuffs of her jacket for dear life. "I think I. Last night when…" She thought it better to stop talking and took out a small mirror from her bag for Connie to use.

She pushed her tongue against the back of her font teeth and every part of her tensed up in abject horror and humiliation. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me in the car?"

"In case you hadn't noticed we weren't really keeping an eye on each other."

Connie ignored her. "At least I had the good grace not to leave-"

Rita interrupted her, at this point she figured she could possibly be in any worse a position by doing so. "Connie, please, I really don't need the details, I was there."

"Don't remind me." She sat down in her chair and rested her head against splayed together hands.

"You started it!"

"And it seems you finished it."

She let go of the sleeves of her jacket to hold her head to contain the headache Connie was causing. "I thought we were going to forget about it."

"You brought it up."

At this point Rita thought Connie's attitude towards the whole affair was ridiculous. Fair enough they both regretted it and wanted to forget that it happened but the fact of the matter was Rita was trying to be civil and professional and was in the process of saving Connie, and herself should Connie tell anyone (though she highly doubted that would ever happen), a lot of embarrassment. "To let you know about- if hadn't have bumped into you how long would you have walked about with that on full view."

"You shouldn't have done it."

"Didn't hear any complaints at the time," she mumbled as she made to leave.

"Get out and do your job. You're late enough as it is"

Rita paused with her hand on the door handle. "I'd lose the attitude if you don't want me to tell them exactly why I'm so late." She felt like that was blackmail which, though she was not above it, she felt bad about. And really, what was telling anyone actually going to accomplish?

Lofty saw her leave and a waited for her to fully close the door behind her. "What've you done now?" She jumped, too lost in the moment and trying to calm down. "Sorry."

"Nothing," she snapped

"Rita?"

"I'm _fine_."

"She's not fine," he said to Ethan once she was out of earshot.

He passed him a patient's notes with a smile. "Worked that one out mate."

* * *

About halfway through the shift Charlie knocked on Connie's door. "Come in," she said without looking up from her work. "I'm busy so-"

He looked like a father about to have a stern word with his child. Not a look somebody like Connie worked well with. "Remember what I said about Rita?"

"Charlie," she looked up and placed her hands together on her desk. "I'd rather not talk about Sister Freeman. Not today."

"You were only too happy to sing her praises the other day."

She looked away for a second, the side of her mouth pulled upwards into what could have been a smile if the rest of her expression didn't clearly say ticked off. "You seem to be misremembering. I said she was a great nurse, that's hardly 'singing her praises' as you put it."

"You know what I mean." He crossed his arms across, adding detail to the fatherly picture he was painting.

"Why, exactly, are you here Charlie?" She pretended to go back to her work.

"What's your problem with her? After you saw her this morning she's been a mess."

"Trust me, she would have been that way regardless. And, for the record, she asked to see me." It took self-control not to put a hand to her neck and she was thankful for the opportunity to occupy her hands with the keyboard.

"Connie!" Internally she winced, she didn't appreciate the fact that she was being told off in her own office in her department.

"Charlie I have enough to deal with without you trying to protect your staff from me."

"I'm not."

"You're not? Really? Then what are you doing in my office?"

"Trying to protect this department, Connie! Whatever is going on between you and Rita has to end, or save it for outside work hours."

She was aghast. Surely Rita wouldn't have- of course she would have, it was Rita. Rita who if given the opportunity to smear her reputation would leap at the chance. Honestly she didn't think she had a chance of scraping back her dignity now, but still she had to try. "If you're insinuating that-"

Poor Charlie had no idea what had suddenly made Connie snap. She looked positively panicked and… ashamed even? "I'm not insinuating anything." Silence fell. Even with the usual noise of the ED the drop of a pin could be heard in Connie's office. Charlie took in the hard look he was on the receiving end of. "Oh Connie you didn't."

"You're right. _I didn't_."

* * *

A/N- Ehh don't really like this chapter but whatever. I watched the Spring trailer and… woah. There are a lot of things to say about it and it looks dead interesting to watch. Thanks for all the reviews they're always super appreciated! I'm uhm-ing and ah-ing about delving into Connie's backstory, i.e. her Holby City run (the VRSA outbreak, Grace being premature, birth complications, her decision to take Grace off life support, all that stuff) so that's kind of up in the air in regards to the future of this fic. Also there is a significant lack of AUs in the fandom... something to think about (read: I may or not write an AU).


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't give me that look."

"Connie."

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

"I'm on my break."

"Then I would hate for you to waste it in here."

Without being offered he took the seat in front of her desk and softened his expression. "Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her, but he'd be lying if he said that the situation amused him and it was present, if only slightly, in his voice.

Connie, naturally, heard it too, but decided pressing him on it would be a whole other can of worms she was not in the mood for. "I'm fine."

"You've barely left your office today."

She waved her hand at the folders, all completed, neatly piled up on her desk. "I've been doing important paperwork." She neglected to say that a good portion had been finished the previous day and that she was in fact avoiding being out as much as possible. Most of the patients she had seen that day were at the request of one of the junior doctors. If nothing else nobody could make a serious claim about her neglecting her duties. Except Charlie.

"Save it, you're not Zoe you've never let it pile up."

"Is that you passing judgement on Dr. Hanna?" She forced herself to relax a bit and leaned back into her chair, an artificial air of smugness collected around her.

He closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself from becoming irritated with her. "No, don't twist my words, and don't try to change the subject."

"Charlie, I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But please let me forget about this."

That was interesting. "I thought you liked to hold things over your colleagues after you sleep with them." It was true, she did have a history, especially during her cardio thoracic days in the hospital. But she was a lot younger then so perhaps he was being unfair. That and those incidents were for her own gain if gossip and rumours that had filtered down the departments.

"_Charlie!_" He could have laughed at the tone of her voice and her expression. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide, but still she managed to convey a contemptuous look with how much her pupils had contracted. Ha he not known any better he would have thought she was conscious of it. Though this was Connie and if anyone had mastered the art of deathly looks it was her. "You are the last person I would expect to be so… so…-"

"-Inappropriate?"

"Yes. That."

"You brought this upon yourself."

She didn't appreciate being lectured and mocked. Charlie didn't mean anything bad by it she was sure but his unique brand of tough love was going to be the death of her. She was an adult and she didn't need to be taught a lesson that she had already learned herself. She made a mistake and she wasn't going to make it again, though now it wasn't just because of Rita but because she would be damned if she was going to give Charlie another reason to have this kind of chat with her again.

"I'm not arguing against that," her tone was quiet and annoyed, but said annoyance was not directed at the man in front of her, for which he was grateful for.

He drummed his fingers on her desk and pinched his lips together before speaking again, still in a calm almost-comforting even voice, "you're not going to let this make thing even harder for the department are you?" He knew he was grating at her already frayed nerves.

"Meaning?"

"I just worry that you could let it affect her, Connie."

"She's a big girl I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what, pray-tell do you mean?"

"She's clinical nurse manager. If you make her life harder than it needs to be then it's going to affect the rest of the nursing staff which will, in turn, affect the doctors. And it will be down to you."

"While your concern is appreciated there's no risk of that."

Charlie noticed that her answers were becoming more and more political. She was well versed in the manner she was adopting to defend herself and it was bloody frustrating. He frowned and looked at the floor, concluding that he probably wasn't helping her at this point. "Good, I will hold you to that."

"I don't doubt it." For the first time that day she smiled. She shifted some out-of place locks of hair and brushed imaginary dust off of her trousers. "Now if you would be so good as to drop the conversation and forget this ever happened."

He got up, the conversation was over. His made his point and quite the discovery. But still he couldn't resist a snarky comment Connie would have been proud of had it not been directed at her. "You made your bed and you should lay in it," there was no animosity in it so Connie didn't take offence, even if she wanted to.

"It was her bed actually," she joked without thinking. A slight flush threatened to cover her cheeks and Charlie almost choked holding back laughter. It was worth it though since he somehow manage to keep a straight face.

What he did smile out however was Connie's loss of composure at her Freudian slip. "I thought it never happened."

"Charlie, before you go."

"Yes?"

She sounded younger than she was and the nurse found it almost endearing, "don't tell anyone." She ran a hand across the desk and sighed before looking him in the eye. "I promised it wouldn't get out."

"Well, you didn't tell me so how can I say anything for certain?"

"Charlie."

"Not a word, I promise."

He paused at the door. "You're not embarrassed are you?"

"Oh do shut up."

As soon as he stepped out of her office he was notified of an incoming patient. He turned back around and cracked the door back open to lean inside. "RTA coming in, I'd like it to be you taking point by the sounds of it."

Connie nodded and stood up. She smoothed out her already crease-free clothes and took a breath to compose herself. She hadn't been out of her office much at all, she'd treated a few patients of course but not as many as she normally did, or should for that matter. Charlie, she knew, could have asked any other doctor to lead on this case, it was just good timing that gave him the perfect reason to get the clinical lead to do the other half of her job. Well, not good per-se. It was a rather nasty accident. Series of accidents. That the ED was going to have to deal with. Somehow.

She reverted to her usual self, totally in control of herself and her department. "Robyn, RTA, with us please. Ethan, where's Lily? Find her and tell her I want her here now. The three of you are taking the passenger."

"She's with a patient."

"Hurry her up."

"Find Rita and tell her there's been a large motorway RTA and we're expecting multiple casualties," Charlie added before Ethan could leave and received a look from Connie. "What?"

"Nothing."

They both lowered their voices, thankfully the staff had become too busy to pay attention to anything but their jobs. "I'm not going to keep you on opposite sides of the department, she's nurse manager and, like it or not, you're going to have to liaison."

"Inappropriate choice of words, Charlie."

"No, quite appropriate."

"And deliberate I presume."

"Presume away, Mrs. Beauchamp."

"This isn't funny."

"Not to you."

"Professionalism at its finest."

They squabbled like that as they moved to receive the incoming patient.

Charlie waved Rita, who had finished up with another patient, and Dylan over to assist.

"Dixie!" Rita was the first to respond to the arrival of the paramedics. "What have we got?"

Had he not known any better Dylan would have thought that, by the way that new nurse manager (Rhonda was it?) was making an active effort to not look at Connie, the two were avoiding each other.

"This is the driver, passenger on the way."

Everyone looked at each other, including Connie and Rita. It didn't look good.

"She should have been taken straight to theater," said Connie to Dixie.

"Aware of that," she said sarcastically. "They're full, it was stabilise her and bring her here or leave her for god knows how long."

They'd wheeled her into resus.

Connie didn't respond and didn't appreciate the sarcasm. She took of her stethoscope to listen to the woman's heart and lungs.

"Dixie she's pregnant," Rita added, not as though they needed it, it was quite obvious.

"Very pregnant," Connie said dryly to herself as she placed her stethoscope back around her neck. Her neck that appeared smooth and unmarked but Connie had allowed her hair to hang loose. Rita had her hands in that hair and it was… not something she should have been thinking about.

Luckily Connie was too focused on the patient to notice Rita staring. Charlie however wasn't so ignorant. "Rita?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Connie cut them short. There was a patient in front of them and she wasn't going to let Charlie let her know that she'd accidentally betrayed her trust. Or that she felt bad for betraying her trust. "Lift."

"Massive arterial laceration in left thigh, tourniqueted at the scene."

"BP dropping!"

"She's going into VF. Charlie, CPR, now."

"She's arrested! Rita, AED."

"Charging."

Dylan, who felt unneeded and better use elsewhere (and rather like a fourth wheel), had a quiet word with Connie saying he should receive the other incoming patient. "If they're anything like this woman the junior doctors won't know what to do-" Connie tried to argue "-no, would you rather have me get in the way? If you need me I'll come."

She wasn't going to argue, not when the patient was in such a critical condition. "Go, go. Charlie." He stopped his compressions.

Rita looked away from the woman they were treating. "Shocking."

Her heart didn't restart. "Look, if a theater space doesn't open up soon I'm going to open her up myself, the child is putting more strain on her body than I think she can handle."

"Don't be reckless," she warned. Charlie silently approved.

"It's the best chance for both of them."

"That doesn't mean you should."

"I will not have them die without trying."

"We don't even have an ID there are too many risks."

"So you want to let her die without trying?"

"Connie." If Charlie wasn't there they might have continued their debate until it was too late to save either of them.

The consultant gave Rita a hard look, not out of anger or because she was irritated, but because of the two she was the more experienced and it was a calculated risk.

Rita nodded.

"Put her on bypass I'm performing a cesarean."

"Connie." Charlie felt she was making the right decision too but still felt he had to at least try to warn her. However it did make Rita hesitate.

"_Now_. And somebody get Dylan back and alert maternity to receive as soon as."

* * *

A/N- Longest chapter yet! Nice one! Sorry this took so long to update I'm sorry for that this was just a lot harder to write because it was focused around them treating a patient and I found it really hard to write- not something that's good to struggle with when you're writing a fic for a medical drama. But yeah that's why it's a bit shitty especially in the second part. But Charlie is in it a lot and I love Charlie I like to think that he grew to care about Connie especially after she told him about her dad and he went with her to his grave. Again this is kind of a filler chapter but it's kind of exciting? Anyway there will be more Freechampy stuff idk I think this is gonna be longer than initially anticipated because I want it to feel organic? Idk. Also- Holby era Connie oh my god


End file.
